¿Y si?
by Izumi17
Summary: ¿Que clase de relación tienen Ranma y Akane? ¿Se odian o se aman? Akane lo piensa detenidamente y no encuentra la respuesta, solo desea que Ranma sea más amable con ella. Pero se dará cuenta que tal vez prefiera al Ranma que conoce. Porque del amor al odio solo hay un paso.
Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Este presente fic es mi segundo fic de Ranma 1/2. Lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca pude realizarlo hasta ahora. Me hubiera gustado desarrollarlo un poco más pero no tuve la mayor inspiración que cuando lo pensé. Espero les agrade de todas formas. **El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Y si del odio al amor hay un paso. Del foro Anteiku.** Cómo siempre espero sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

La vida de Tendo Akane jamás había sido fácil, sin embargo ella era una joven muy feliz. Vivía con sus dos hermanas mayores y su padre en el Dojo que le pertenecía a su familia. Era la única que había seguido la tradición, aprendiendo y volviéndose una de las mejores artistas marciales de toda la ciudad. Aunque su relación con el sexo opuesto se estaba deteriorando, pero en realidad ella no le daba importancia. Cuando cumplió 16 años, recibió una terrible noticia: estaba comprometida con un muchacho. Eso significaba muchas cosas, la primera y más importante para ella era que ya no podría ser la que dirigiera el Dojo cuando su padre se jubilara, y la otra, es que no soportaría entregarse a un completo desconocido si no lo amaba.

Su nombre era Ranma Saotome heredero de la escuela de artes marciales libres Saotome. Conocerse fue duro, es especial porque el empezaría a vivir dentro de su casa. Pero no es que Ranma era el hombre de sus sueños, aunque tampoco salía de esa categoría; Ranma tenía muchos defectos, y el peor de todos era el que se podía convertir en mujer, eso ocasionaba muchos problemas. Una virtud o defecto, dependiendo de la perspectiva, era que el chico era muy fuerte y era muy molesta que él se lo recordaba a cada segundo. Eso era fastidioso.

Una mañana, Ranma y Akane estaban viendo televisión con Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane. Viendo el final de una telenovela. Donde el guapo protagonista secuestraba a la bella actriz de un destino horrible, casarse con el villano y fortalecer una compañía. La típica historia.

Akane exclamó después de que apareciera el corte comercial ‒ cómo quisiera que alguien como él fuera mi prometido‒

‒ si encuentras a alguien avísame...‒ dijo Ranma

‒ Huy, porque no puedes ser más amable‒

‒ sé que me quieres así‒ dijo Ranma orgulloso, lo que hizo que Kasumi se riera.

Akane estaba indignada, admitía que con el pasar de los años había desarrollado unos cuantos sentimientos hacia su prometido, pero que en esta precisa ocasión él lo dijera de esa manera le enervaba ¿por qué él no podía ser un poquito más delicado? ¿Más sensible con ella? ¿Más amigable? ¿Más cariñoso? Tal como lo era el protagonista de la telenovela. Se fue a su habitación, frustrada se quedó dormida en la cama.

* * *

Despertó extrañada con una llamada a su puerta. Era su hermana mayor, Nabiki diciéndole que bajara que su padre tenía que hablar con ellas. Al llevarse la mano a su cabeza descubrió que su cabello había crecido. Asombrada bajó de inmediato y su padre habló de un muchacho. Descubrió con desagrado y sorpresa que era el día en que su padre la comprometía con Ranma. ¿Qué pasaba exactamente no lo sabía? Ya vería la forma de volver a su realidad.

El muchacho que llegó era Ranma, pero solo físicamente, ya que su actitud era muy diferente; su prometido era ahora un muchacho alto, fuerte, y a la vista muy amable.

‒ señorita Akane, sé que es duro para usted, también lo es para mí, pero intentemos llevarnos bien‒ fue lo que dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Ella al inicio no sabía que pensar, es más se abstenía de llamarlo por su nombre, porque recordaba aún al terco y obstinado que sabía que era su prometido. Mas sin embargo la amabilidad del muchacho la tomó por sorpresa, era muy poco frecuente que la trataran de esa manera. En especial si provenía de algún muchacho, y muy en especial si era Ranma quien se lo decía.

Al instante Ranma fue inscrito en la misma preparatoria. Así que el siguiente lunes ambos fueron a la escuela juntos. La primavera estaba en su mejor apogeo, y a pesar de que ella tenía muchos amigos, las mañanas de escuela eran terribles. Tal como ella recordara sus compañeros le pedían salir con ella demostrándole que eran más fuertes que ella. Y para hacerlo todas las mañanas peleaban con ella.

Pero ese día, antes de que se acercaran a atacarla, su prometido la alzó en brazos y la condujo sana y salva a la entrada del edificio.

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo?‒ preguntó Akane, molesta, pero al mismo tiempo una parte muy pequeña dentro de su ser estaba muy feliz de que lo hiciera.

‒ no se preocupe, srita. Akane, yo me encargo de estos abusivos‒ dijo Ranma apretando sus puños.

Akane no pudo decir nada, y de inmediato Ranma regresó a pelar con todos los chicos que se habían atrevido atacarla. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Nabiki no daban crédito a lo que veían. De pronto Akane, percibió la presencia de alguien peligroso. Tatewaki Kuno, el capitán del equipo de Kendo. Se avecinaba una gran pelea, tal como lo recordaba, pero no pudo evitarla por más que lo intentará su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil.

‒ ¿Quién eres tú?‒ preguntó Kuno con la katana en alto.

‒ Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, soy el prometido de la srita. Akane‒ dijo Ranma poniéndose en posición de pelea ‒ la pregunta aquí es ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ‒ dijo muy furioso ‒ que se atreven, osan tratar a una linda e inocente flor como es la srita. Akane como un trofeo que hay que ganar‒

‒ Eso no te incumbe‒ respondió Kuno

Kuno se lanzó al combate, lamentablemente Ranma al parecer era mucho más fuerte, rápido y hábil. Venció al kendoista en cuestión de minutos. Luego regresó al interior del edificio, en cuanto empezaron a caer las primeras gotas que precedían una lluvia descomunal.

‒ Nadie la volverá a molestar, srita. Akane‒ habló mientras le plantaba una de las más lindas sonrisas, una que Akane jamás había visto.

‒ Este...‒ Akane no podía articular palabra, estaba más preocupada en que su cara no estuviera colorada.

‒ vamos a llegar tarde, ¿entramos?‒ dijo mientras le tendía el brazo para llevarla como un caballero hacia el salón de clases.

‒ Sí, claro‒

Con el pasar de los días, Akane se sentía muy confundida, por un lado tenían a este dulce chico, que la acompañaba a todos lados, la trataba como princesa y era capaz de morir por ella. Nunca hubo ningún altercado con nadie, este Ranma era el rey de la cortesía, nunca un Ryoga vino a retarlo, tampoco una Ukyo, una Shampoo o una Kodachi se hicieron presentes para molestarla. Lo tenía solo para ella, y él la tenía solo para él. Flores, chocolates, citas, atenciones todos los días. Pasaron menos de tres meses para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada del chico, y al parecer el correspondía sus pensamientos. No dudo en decirles a sus padres que aceptaba el compromiso.

Su noviazgo fue hermoso, tranquilo apacible. Hasta que pocos días de la fiesta de compromiso. Poco después de que se graduaran de la preparatoria, Akane habló con su adorado novio. El sentimiento era tan grande que Akane tenía a Ranma en un pedestal.

‒ Ranma~ ‒ habló con dulzura.

‒ ¿sí Akane?‒

‒ Ya que el compromiso será una realidad quisiera hablar contigo acerca del destino del Dojo‒

‒ Oh, claro, pensaba...‒

‒ ¿sí? ‒

‒ Que lo podemos vender y comprar un hermoso departamento...‒

Akane estaba sorprendida, e intrigada a la vez.

‒ ¿qué? ‒ Su tono de voz era intranquilo pero enseguida se calmó, seguramente era un malentendido‒ cariño... la razón de nuestro matrimonio es conservar el Dojo, y con nuestra gran maestría volverlo realmente famoso‒

‒ Oh eso será un problema, ya que a mí no me gusta pelear ‒ dijo Ranma casi burlándose.

‒ ¿cómo que no te gusta pelear? ‒ dijo Akane perpleja.

‒ Que sepa artes marciales no implica que me guste pelear, pensaba dedicarme a viajar, o dedicarme a cosas más tranquilas, no sé cómo los arreglos florales tradicionales...‒

‒ Pero, yo adoro pelear, me gusta entrenar. Y tú...‒

Ranma se enojó ‒ ¡El lugar de una mujer es seguir a su marido y atenderlo a él y a los niños!‒

‒ ¡no soy cualquier mujer!‒ dijo Akane bajando a Ranma del pedestal en el que estaba y viéndolo como de verdad era un acomodado. ‒ soy fuerte, yo podré dirigir esto sin problema‒

‒ Y no lo dudo, eres muy tosca y poco agraciada, no sé cómo te he podido soportar todo este tiempo...‒

En ese instante Akane recordó los horribles defectos que tenía este Ranma como el hecho de que no la ayudara en nada, que se dejara convencer para que hiciera sus proyectos y deberes de todos sus años de preparatoria, y lo peor de todo que se había alejado de sus amigas porque a este Ranma no le caía ninguna de ellas. El Ranma anterior por lo menos la respetaba, la dejaba ser ella y no la esclavizaba. Akane no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un golpe, y luego otro, y luego otro. Hasta que Ranma salió huyendo del lugar.

‒ El compromiso se cancela, cobarde. Poco hombre ‒gritó Akane ‒ Te odio‒

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Se preguntó si todo lo que había visto había sido un sueño o había sido todo real. Corío a donde recordaba se había quedado Ranma antes de soñar esa estupidez y lo encontró viendo la televisión. El la miró con extrañeza.

‒ ¿qué? ¿Encontraste al desdichado que es amable contigo?‒

‒ sabes, tenías razón‒

‒ ¿razón de qué?‒

‒ te quiero así, no me hagas cambiar de opinión, porque recuerda del amor al odio tan solo hay un paso‒

Ranma no entendía el cambio de humor de Akane, pero ella tenía razón, él la quería así.

‒ Pero siempre damos ese paso y luego regresamos a darlo de reversa‒ dijo Ranma en cuanto Akane se fue a ver a Kasumi.

Ranma muy en el fondo sabía que amaba Akane, y cada día la amaba y luego la odiaba, y esa relación, el hecho de que la tuviera que recordar que si la quería todos los días era lo que más le gustaba. Sino todo sería muy aburrido. Igual que en las telenovelas.

* * *

P.D.: Como habrán notado no terminan odiándose _per se_ pero tienen que entender que Ranma y Akane estan ese límite, y eso es lo que me agrada de ellos, todos los días, a su especial modo se dan pequeñas muestras de cariño. Así la vida en pareja jamás será aburrida, ni tediosa, ni melosa. Gracias otra vez. Nos vemos en otra próxima historia.


End file.
